dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ebonystripe
Ebonystripe is a dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, and a long scar across her belly. Appearances and Mentions Shadows of Blood Allegiances Ebonykit is listed under Allegiance Update 4 as a kit of ShadowClan, the daughter of Greenpine and Cliffshade. Ebonypaw is listed under Allegiance Update 5 and Allegiance Update 6 as an apprentice of ShadowClan, being mentored by Revengeheart. Ebonypaw is listed under Final Allegiances as an apprentice of ShadowClan, being mentored by Bloodfur. - Chapter 17 When Brownstripe and Diamondrain's bodies are brought to camp and Depthstar calls a meeting to discuss the murders, Ebonykit squeaks from the nursery "What's going on?". Greenpine hesitantly says it's nothing and tells her to come back and play with Flintkit. Bloodfur can understand why she doesn't want her kits to see the bodies. They're only a moon old and don't need to be exposed to such things. - Chapter 18 When confronting Bloodfur, Cliffshade bares his teeth and says that ShadowClan has no room for murderers, especially when he has kits in the nursery, referring to Ebonykit and Flintkit. Bloodfur bristles angrily as he asks if he thinks he'd harm kits, and Cliffshade lashes his tail as he states he wouldn't put it past a murderer. - Chapter 21 Outside the nursery, Greenpine is watching Ebonykit and Flintkit play. When she sees Bloodfur, she quickly murmurs to them and herds them back into the nursery. - Chapter 22 Depthstar calls a clan meeting, and Ebonykit and Flintkit excitedly race out of the nursery. Ebonykit encourages her brother to hurry, as he's nervously hanging back. They near the meeting rock, and Depthstar apprentices Ebonypaw to Revengeheart. Revengeheart is startled and angry at getting an apprentice. Mistybreeze encourages him to go on, and he glares at her before reluctantly going to touch noses with Ebonypaw. She stares at him anxiously and says something, and he looks irritated as he responds. Her ears flatten. - Chapter 23 Early in the morning while practicing battle moves, Revengeheart angrily rants about his apprentice, Ebonypaw, calling her weak and a waste of time as he takes his anger out on Mistybreeze. Bloodfur silently notes that being fresh out of the nursery, of course she's weak. - Ebonypaw's Loss Allegiances Ebonypaw is listed under Allegiances as an apprentice of ShadowClan, being mentored by Bloodfur. Quotes "We're going to be apprentices! Hurry up!" -Ebonykit to Flintkit in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 22 Gallery Ebonycove2r.png|Ebonystripe on the cover of Ebonypaw's Loss Shot1.JPG|Ebonypaw and Flintpaw becoming apprentices in the Revengeheart Victorious PMV. Vic85.png|Ebonypaw wounded beside Flintpaw's body in the Revengeheart Victorious PMV. Videos Character Development and Origins Originally, Firetail and Greenpine were mates and in the same clan. They were the parents of Ebonystripe, Flintspark, Maroonheart, Sunfire, Leopardthorn, and Brightwing. She is originally described as a dark gray-brown tabby with black ears, nose blaze, paws, and tail tip. In Revengeheart's original story, he wants to avenge Poisonedsap and destroy ThunderClan. He plans to become leader of ShadowClan in order to do this, but first needs an apprentice to become deputy. He's annoyed when he's given Ebonypaw as an apprentice, as he wanted a strong young tom who would follow his path to glory. Revengeheart is furious with Ebonypaw's lack of skill and ambition, and sends she and her brother, Flintpaw to a fox den in hopes that she'll be killed. Instead, Flintpaw dies, and Ebonypaw lives. When ShadowClan discovers Revengeheart's plot, he's exiled. Revengeheart continues living as a rogue, but vows revenge and remains ambitious. I roleplayed with Ebonystripe a few times on a website called Kugyay. She has a scar across her belly from the attack, and is very much traumatized by her experience and mourns for her brother, Flintpaw. This concept is seen in Ebonypaw's Loss. ebony.JPG tree3.JPG Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Shadowclan cats Category:Characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:She-cats Category:Ebonypaw's Loss Characters Category:Bloodfur's Gift characters